Merchants typically wish to obtain a consumer's e-mail address. One way to obtain the e-mail address is to rely on the consumer to input the address. However, the consumer may find inputting the e-mail address tedious and inconvenient. Another way to obtain the e-mail address is to have the merchant input the address. Again, this approach is subject to problems. The merchant must process the transaction and obtain the e-mail address, leading to errors in the spelling of the consumer's email username and domain. In this way, current systems to input email addresses in a retail environment are inefficient and prone to error. Current applications and systems do not provide a way to minimize the transaction time for acquiring (e.g., capturing or entering through an interface) the consumer's email address and the related domain name. Poorly designed applications and systems used to capture consumer information (e.g., email username and domain) do nothing to decrease the transaction time that results in a retail environment. Errors and delays in capturing (e.g., entering) consumer's email username and domain name result from poorly designed applications, cumbersome placement of data capture devices (e.g., inadequate user interfaces, small screen, keyboard) used by the merchants in a retail environment.